Rotary steering systems used in boats typically have a steering column that extends between a steering wheel and a cable housing. Within the cable housing, rotation of the steering column is translated to a push-pull movement of a cable that extends from that housing. The cable extends out of the housing and is routed to a rudder, outboard motor, or inboard-outboard stern drive. The push-pull movement of the cable acts to pivot the rudder, outboard motor, or stern drive in a desired direction to steer the boat.
Rotary steering systems typically have a completely enclosed cable housing which cannot be readily opened to service the cable or other parts within the housing. When a cable breaks or is worn to the point that it needs to be replaced, it is not possible to access the end of the cable that enters the housing. When the parts within the housing require maintenance, it is typically not possible to open the housing to perform such maintenance. A need has therefore existed for a cable housing that is readily serviceable.
The mounting of the steering system to the dashboard of the boat is often a time-consuming process in the manufacture of a boat. Such mounting process typically requires fastening procedures on both sides of the dashboard that are time-consuming. Accordingly, a need has existed for a dashboard mount for a steering system that allows the steering mechanism to be easily and quickly installed.